Getting Creative
by NessaYume
Summary: What happens when Matt remembers Mello telling him his gifts lacked imagination? What can the gamer come up with for his lover this year?


A/N: Christmas is here! This one is dedicated to Gami and Mel. 3 aka: ShinigamiMailJeevas and MelMat. Love you guys. 3

**Getting Creative**

Matt groaned as he looked down at Mello's Christmas presents. Chocolate and a new pair of leather pants. What was wrong with him? Mello was right. He was so uncreative. Last year had been chocolate and a leather jacket.

**-flashback-**

Matt watched Mello's face as he peeled back the red and green paper. Opening the plain white box and pulling out the leather jacket, his face was blank. He dropped the garment next to the box of chocolate before lounging in his chair.

"As much as I like chocolate and leather, and a new jacket is needed, you have no imagination, Matt." Mello spoke, his voice giving away nothing.

**-end flashback-**

And here he was again, the same presents before him. He sighed deeply, before pulling his laptop towards him. He started searching ideas that involved chocolate and leather. Keeping it to things he knew his lover enjoyed, yet trying to up the stakes. His eyes grew wide at some of the things he found, but a smirk slowly slipped into place. He quickly ordered a few items. This year, Mello wouldn't be able to tell him he had no creativity.

(-line-)

**December 24, 2011**

Mello sighed as he approached the front door to the apartment he shared with his best friend, and lover. It was Christmas Eve. He wanted to be excited, but how could he? His boyfriend was so uncreative. For a gamer, he lacked imagination. He knew that he'd be opening up his present of some form of chocolate and leather. Maybe a new pair of pants this year?

He pushed the door open and found the interior dark. He had expected Matt to be playing his games like always. They would cuddle and probably have sex before passing out to wake up on Christmas. That was how it was every year. The light over the dinning room table was on, and there was a brightly wrapped box on it. Approaching, there was a note.

_Mello,_

_I know it's not Christmas yet, but I wanted to do things a little differently this year. What you need to do is open this, use it, and meet me in our room. _

_Matt_

Curiously, he tore back the paper to the plain white clothing box. Snapping the tape shutting it, he pulled the lid back and cocked a brow. Was that.. His eyes widened as he lifted out a green leather "Santa's Helper" dress. It was strapless, and the top and bottom was trimmed with white fur. A matching Santa hat, white fishnet thigh highs, and black leather knee high boots. For a moment, he wondered how his lover was dressed. He thought about it for a moment. Did he want to put this on as Matt asked? The tone of his letter left the impression that he'd be very upset if Mello didn't play along. He had wanted Matt to get more creative. So, what the hell? Shrugging, he stripped down at the table, and changed his clothes.

He shivered as the chilly air caressed his bare shoulders, the draft moving up his skirt. He vaguely wondered if Matt remembered he never wore underwear, but dismissed it. Of course he did. The red head loved the fact he had less material to go through when it was important. And on many occasions, had expressed his intense liking of the fact that when Mello was aroused, his erection would push at his laces, and tease him through his sense of sight.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the room, working seduction into his movements and face. If Matt wanted to play this game, Mello would give him the game of his life. He creaked the door open slowly, moving into the frame. He adjusted his body suggestively, and his eyes rose to see Matt.

The room flickered in the glow of candle light. He saw Matt's face give way to his own lust at the sight of his lover dressed in his elven outfit, and he knew that his own matched. Matt lay propped up on the pillows in bed. He was wearing a traditional style Santa suit. His left leg was flat on the bed, as his right was bent at the knee, heel digging into the mattress. The pants were tucked into his boots, and his jacket lay open, showing off his surprisingly built abs. Mello licked his lips as green eyes darkened and the obvious bulge in the loose red pants twitched. His own arousal stirred, and Matt's eyes flickered to the where it was starting to show in his tight outfit.

"See something you like?" Mello's confidence and smirk returned. Matt's eyes burned with desire as they reconnected with Mello's. The blonde pushed away from the door, and moved towards the bed. Crawling onto it, and onto Matt's lap. "So, you going to tell me what's going on?" Mello's eyes betrayed his curiosity. Matt smirked finally, his hands moving to grip the hips over his own.

"Someone is on the naughty list. What am I to do with a naughty elf?" Mello felt his erection tighten at the words, and shifter against the constricting leather. He bit his lip in thought, pretending to think as he casually ran his fingers across Matt's exposed chest.

"Punish me?" He gave Matt a smoldering look. He let out a squeak of surprise when Matt threw him off his body, causing him to land on his stomach on the bed. He felt his lover move behind him quickly, and his hips be lifted. The cool air washed over his newly exposed ass, and a stinging sensation moved through a cheek. He let out a moan as the actions all caught up with his brain.

"Punish you? But how exactly do I punish someone who enjoys to be punished?" Matt spoke behind him, rubbing the abused cheek. Mello wiggled his ass, and groaned in need. "See? You're practically begging for it. You want me to spank you. To abuse you."

"Hmm.. Yes, I do." Mello smiled wickedly over his shoulder. Matt returned the look.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get what you want, but only as I get what I want." He teased. Mello lay his head down, and his eyes were caught by the few items on the bed next to him he hadn't seen before. The regular lube was present. But was that a peppermint stick? It was a long thick candy stick. Like a candy cane, but straight. His mind whirled. Surely he wasn't planning.. He looked back at his lover who smiled sadistically. He was.

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Here it is, Fuck Me, Matt." Mello watched Matt's stoic face. His hand moved away, only to slam back down on his ass once more, causing his body to jolt forward with a cry of pain and pleasure. He felt Matt's hand slip over his cock, and moaned again, vaguely registering an unnatural pressure. Then the hand was gone, and was tightening handcuffs from the bed to him. He blinked.

"What the fuck?" He looked down and saw the ring at the base of his cock. Matt chuckled.

"Can't have you cumming too early, can we?" Matt shrugged. "I have plans for you." He smacked his ass again. Mello's body dipped forward, the head of his erection grazing the sheets. He hadn't noticed his lover picking up the peppermint stick, but he _did_ see it enter Matt's lips as a finger pressed into him. He moaned at the mixture of his sight and touch senses being stimulated.

Mello gasped as the sticky peppermint stick replaced the fingers inside him, but eagerly bucked back into it. With the cock ring in place, Matt moving it in him, relentlessly slamming into his prostate. Mello's cries was like the Siren call to him, and he had to fight his own emotions to go through with his plans first.

Matt flipped his lover, causing his arms to cross about him. The blonde panted, and tried to focus, but was dizzy from the pleasurable abuse and sudden movement. Just as his vision began to clear and he started to have coherent thought, Matt engulfed him into his mouth, and resumed the movement of the peppermint stick. Mello moved between the double assault, trying in vain to fins his release.

Matt sat up and removed the peppermint stick. He waited a moment, watching Mello's eyes clear, before he raised it to his mouth and sucked on it again. The blonde moaned deeply at the sight, knowing just where it had come from turning him on more. He whimpered, and green eyes opened. The look in those depths caused Mello to gasp. He had never seen Matt look so predatory. He wanted to badly to touch his lover.

"Matt.. Please.." He whined, thrusting his hips towards him with his plea. The peppermint stick was dropped to the side, and he watched as his lover once again lowered his head. A tongue peaked out and ran between his cheeks, circling his entrance. Mello moaned as it dove after the peppermint inside. The tongue then licked up his sac, sicking lightly before proceeding up the shaft. Matt sucked on the tip lightly with a moan, sending vibrations through his boyfriends body.

"What do you want, Mello?" Matt's voice was deep and husky as he crawled up the body below him. His red jacket was open, falling to encase Mello with him. His erection was covered in the red velvet, and the cool foreign material felt good against Mello's heated body.

"You." Mello whispered softly, wrapping his legs around the hips he loved so much. Matt smirked.

"What do you want from me, Mello?" Matt whispered in return, licking the shell of his ear. Mello moaned and wiggled beneath him.

"For fucks sake, Matt! Fuck me already! Make me cum all over us, harder than ever before. Take me hard and fast. I don't give a shit, just fuck me already!" Mello snapped finally. Matt smiled at the reaction, running his hands over Mello's leather covered torso before gripping his hips. A hand reached down and freed his own erection. He lathered it up in lube, regained his grip on his lover, and thrust in hard. Mello's head was thrown back, and he yanked against the handcuffs repeatedly. Matt was lost in the sounds of their combined pleasure to hear the wood snap.

Matt was shocked when he was suddenly flipped over, and a pair of hands ran the expanse of his body. Handcuffs were still attacked to Mello's wrists as his lips and fingers danced over his heated skin, biting a nipple, and scratching him so hard it drew blood. His tongue ran up the blood trails and both moaned. Mello finally sat up, bouncing as fast as he could on Matt, his fingers still moving in the blood that slowly trickled out.

"Matt's own hands moved up and down Mello's flanks, gripping his hips to help him move over him as he thrust in and out as well. What a sight his lover was. His hair was a mess, hat askew, and the attached bell jingling to their movements. His eyes were filled with raw passion, lips parted as he panted in ecstasy. The green leather still clung to his body tightly, and his purpling cock stuck out the bottom. He gripped it, feeling Mello's movements falter before picking up speed. His face contorted into frustration and determination, and Matt chuckled. When Mello glared at him, he unlatched the cock ring, showing it to him. A growl released from his throat, and walls immediately tightened.

"FUCK! MATT! Oh, fuuuck!" Mello tossed his head back with such force, the hat finally dislodged. The sight of such an intense orgasm, and the feel of Mello's warm seed coating his hand as well as the tight walls, send him over the edge as well. He gripped those hips firmly, digging into his lover as deep as he could as he released.

"Mello!" He cried out while his lover was still panting and moaned over him, enjoying the feel of the release inside him, sending a tremor through his body. He pushed his hips down hard, trying to get everything he could, until he felt Matt relax. He collapsed onto him, panting. Matt slipped him to his back gently, and kissed his face and chest lovingly. He produced a key and removed the handcuffs, massaging the angry red marks. "I hope you don't think that I have no imagination anymore." Mello cocked a brow at his lover.

"Maybe I should openly challenge you more often, if this is the result. At the very least, I'll never look at a candy cane the same way again." The blonde smirked. Matt laughed and kissed him deeply. He would just have to make sure to keep Mello on his toes, not that he knew he was allowed to get creative in the bedroom, and not die.

_End_


End file.
